Fate
by Chia Chia Rei
Summary: Don't!" She pleaded. "Tell us, we need to know" Hiroto said "So you can destroy them?" she felt the tears well up... First fic! Does have my own peoples thrown in. T to be safe Ch 10 is up It's Ch. 10 since I have a prologue. finally updated after so long
1. prologue:hitomi nagawa

I don't own Kamichama Karin. I'm only saying this once.

Prologue

"Weave the string Mao," Hiroto rushed her sister, "We don't have all night."

"Fine, fine" She weaved the gold string with her delicate fingers. It came from the end of her finger tips. She light etched the name on the string. _Hitomi Nagawa._

Hiroto happily measured the string with her wand. "Sixty-five centimeters. To bad this string had to come to an end. Hitomi Nagawa. Age: 32. Sex: female. Teacher at Sakurakoaka. To bad."

"Your happy Hiroto…" The third and youngest said.

"So what if I am? Just cut it." Mao sighed. Hiroto was always happy about this day.

"Fine I will…" the girl pointed at the string with a gold rod. The rod had a black stone sitting at the top. It was kept in place by gold wires. She softly mumbled words that were inaudible. Afterwards the string was cut and the two pieces burst into flames. The clock stroke twelve in the corner of the candle lit room.

Hiroto turned to the youngest girl. "You better get some sleep," she smiled a devilish grin, "You have school tomorrow."

"Find out who has the rings, and then tell us," Mao said to her.

"Why there?" She asked.

"Because all the signs point to that one school, so stop whining," Hiroto said.

"Fine," she grudgingly left the room.


	2. Chp 1: Ichiro Yamda

I'm happy

I'm happy! I posted the prologue and got a review the next day! It really cheered me up, considering I overheard really bad news. Misha-san, I thought yours was really funny! Not because I thought you were stupid or any thing like that, but it made me laugh! Thank you. I needed a good laugh. Baltogirl, thanks. It cheered me up! Yolapeoples, thanks! I hope you like it!

--

The truth is, I overheard one of my family members saying we might lose our house, but I'm relieved to say that is a slight chance. Still, thank you!

Fate: Chp.1

"Aiko, wake up!" The green-haired-girl turned in her bed. "I said wake up! It's your first day of school!"

_Funny,_ the girl thought, _she's the one waking me up. _"Okay Hiroto! Calm down! I'm up!" She got out of bed and went to the door. She opened the door to see her older sister. "There, ya see? I'm up! Happy?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now go get ready," Aiko slammed the door in her face. "Do that again and an extra hour at work!" Aiko sighed. _First work, then school. How bad can it get?_ She stepped in the shower.

Hiroto walked into the kitchen, "Honestly, why can't you be just a little nicer?" the eldest said. She had green hair, Golden-brown eyes, and was just as beautiful, if not more, then her sisters. Each of them have the same hair color, and the same eyes, but all of them were cute in a different sort of way. Hiroto was the tough, but beautiful girl, sixteen, and would like nothing more than to start the next world war. The eldest, Mao, was the beautiful, girl-next-door type, but looked like she belonged to a wealthy family, age: seventeen.

"What's the fun in that Mao?" Hiroto chuckled, "You should've seen her hair! It was a bird's nest!"

She sighed, "I can't believe you, picking on your little sister. What kind of big sister are you?"

"The bored kind!" She smiled at her sister.

"I thought as much. Lay low on the jokes today, okay? It's her first day of school. She's not going to work, she's going to school."

"Like I'm so afraid of Aiko's fans running me over," Hiroto said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"It's not that, she's probably nervous, it's her first day of school."

"Great, so the princess needs comforted?" Mao gave her a glare.

"You know more than I do she's not a princess."

"Yah, I guess that's true," Hiroto grinned.

"What's for breakfast?" Aiko walked up. She dried her hair with a towel, looking at her older sisters.

"Salmon," Mao said. Aiko groaned.

"At least it's the tasty kind of fish," Hiroto said.

"Fine," She sat down and started eating.

"You're not wearing the outfit I picked out for this occasion," Mao said.

"It's the school uniform, I got the outfit in the closet." She took a bite of the fish.

"Remember to have fun, okay?" Mao smiled. Now it was Hiroto's turn to sigh.

"Sure," _Yeh right. All I'm doing is finding the users of the rings and I'm out of there. _

"Look, don't forget to go to the studio right after, you're posing for the next magazine issue." Hiroto said.

"Okay," she sighed. _School just gets in the way. I can't believe some people like it, _"Why do I have to go?"

"Look, you're the only one young enough to do this, so suck it up," Mao gave Hiroto a frown.

"Don't talk to her like that, that's rude. Be nicer. You're always so rude to her."

"I don't mind," she got up from the table. Aiko had long hair that she always had in a high pony tail, straight and sleek. She was used to getting used by her sisters to do their dirty work. She would find the target, read them like a book, and then they would weave and measure, while she ended it. The circle of life. Hers, at least.

"Here's your binder, Aiko." Hiroto gave it to her.

"Thanks," she started walking out the door.

"Try to make some friends, Aiko. They're very good sources of intellect." Mao called.

"I'll try!" with that she was out the door.

-

-

-

"YEEEPPPP! AIKO!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Someone screamed in her ear.

"Sure," she started signing autographs left and right to the surrounding crowd.

"You're a lot cutier in person!" she heard a boy say. She turned to him. i

"Thank you. You flatter me," she said politely and signed his t-shirt.

"Thanks!"

"Aiko-san! Will you sign my bag?" she heard a girl say.

"Why not?" she signed her signature.

--

"Hey, is that the model Aiko Midori?" A blonde haired girl with olives in her hair said. She was pointing to the crowd of people surrounding the green haired girl.

"I think so…" a boy next to her said.

"Let's check it out chaps!" another boy said.

"Sure Micchi!" The girl said, "Come on Kazune-kun!" She and the boy Micchi started walking toward the crowd.

The other boy called out to her, "Karin! Remember what happened last time we checked out a huge crowd like this?" She continued walking with Micchi. Kazune sighed _she never listens to me._

"Hey you're Aiko Midori?" Karin said to the girl. She turned to her.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything you want to ask?" she said politely.

"I knew it! Come on Kazune-kun!" she called Kazune. He caught up to them.

"Is there someone you want me to meet?" she asked.

"We were just checking to see if you were really Aiko Midori," She pointed to Kazune and Micchi.

"I am, and your names might be?" she asked.

"I'm Karin Hanazono," She said.

"Michiru Nishikiori," They taller boy said.

"Nice to meet you both, Hanazono-san, Nishikiori-san," she smiled. She turned to the other boy, "And you are?"

"Kazune Kujyou," he said.

"Nice to meet you all!" She bowed to each of them slightly.

"Why are you wearing our uniform?" Karin asked tilting her head.

"Because I go here, silly!"

"What?"

"Oh, I got to go; the crowd's starting to form again. Bye!" She ran right past them, bumping into Michiru, "Sorry Nishikiori-san!" she started running toward the office, probably to check in and get her schedule.

"I imagined her to be a little different," Karin said.

"I imagined her to be a little snobby," Kazune said.

"I imagined her to be a little less cute," Michiru said. They stared at him, "What?" They sighed, "Oh! My ring!" He picked up a ring from the ground, "I must have dropped it!"

"You dropped it?! Are you stupid? You could've lost it!" Kazune said irritated.

"Class we have a new student today," The teacher said, "Her name is Aiko Midori. Aiko-san, tell us a little about yourself."

"Well I like reading and writing stories. My favorite food is Pocky and onigiri. My worst subject would probably be math."

"Would you please take the seat next to Jin Kuga-san please," The teacher said.

"Jin-kun?" She turned a boy to her right, "Hi Jin-kun! Nice to see you again!" She turned and smiled at him. The boy started twitching. "How are you?"

"Hi Midori-san," he said back. Aiko frowned.

"Call me Aiko! How many times have I asked you?" she lightly tapped his arm with her elbow.

"You know Jin-san?" Almost everyone in the class said.

"We've worked on a photo shoot together before!" She smiled at them.

"Aiko-san, we will begin class now." She sat down next to Jin.

-

"No way, that's Aiko Midori!" frantic whispers were heard all around her. Crowds her formed near her. She sighed_ I guess this is how Jin-kun felt when he first came._ She paused._ nah. He enjoyed it. _She walked outside of the classroom to the lunch room. "Midori-san!" she turned around. It was the girl from before, "You want to sit with us?"

"Sure, Hanazono-san!" She sat down next to her. There were Kazune, Michiru, Jin, as well as others, "Hi Kujyou-san, Nishikiori-san! Who are they?" She pointed to the two girls next to them.

"I'm Himeka Kujyou. Nice to meet you!" A girl with black hair and brown eyes said, "I'm Kazune's…eer… cousin!"

"Nice to meet you Kujyou-chan!" she smiled.

"I'm Mi Yong Yi, but everyone calls me Miyon." She said. She had green hair, but hers had a blue tone and looked more misty.

"Mi Yong Yi? Sounds Korean."

"I am!" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled.

"You can call us by our first names," Karin said.

"Okay, Karin-chan," She turned to Jin, "Jin-kun! How are you?"

"Fine," he said bluntly.

"You know him?" Kazune asked.

"Yes," she looked at Kazune, "We did a photo shoot together for a magazine once."

"I think I have that one," Miyon said. She started digging in her backpack for a magazine. "Here!" she pulled it out. Karin took it from her, and Kazune, Himeka, and Michiru were looking over her shoulder. Jin started banging his head on the table.

"Wow, this is cool!" Himeka said.

"So?" Kazune said.

"You look like a couple," Karin said.

"You look cute," everyone turned to Michiru, "What?"

"It's nothing special. It was our first magazine shoot," Jin looked up.

"Yeah, me and Jin-kun are just friends." She smiled at them.

"NOTHING MORE." Jin stressed it. It wasn't loud, but they could get it.

In the picture Jin was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, while Aiko was wearing the same baggy shirt with a short jeans skirt. She was leaning on Jin's right shoulder with both hands on the shoulder. Right next to it was another picture. Her hair was curled and down. Jin was wearing a black jacket and black slacks white shirt. She wore a short spaghetti strap dress with no shoes.

"That's cool." They all agreed.

"What class do we have next?" Kazune changed the subject.

"Aiko-chan, Micchi, Himeka-chan and I have science," Karin said.

"I have math with Miyon and Jin," Kazune said.

"I heard Nagawa-sensei had died last night," Miyon said.

"WHAT?" they were shocked.

"Who's Nagawa-sensei?" Aiko asked.

"She's the science teacher," Michiru said, "I wonder what happened…"

"Nobody knows. She just wouldn't wake up this morning."

"Was she sick?" Jin asked.

"No. Nothing was wrong."

"How's that possible?" Himeka said more than asked.

"How? How?" Karin asked.

"It's not. Something's up," Kazune said.

-+-

"Keep that pose!" the camera person said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Ken." Aiko said.

"Alright that's about it!" He said, finishing the snap shots.

"Thanks for coming with me Michiru-san," she said to Micchi.

"No problem," he said, "I finished my homework, so I wanted to keep you company."

"That's very thoughtful of you," she said.

"Bye Midori-san," the crew said.

"Bye guys! Come on Michiru-san."

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked when they got out of the studio.

"No, I like walking home bye myself. Thanks for the offer," she let him down.

"No problem," he said.

"Hey, How about coming to a shoot again? They might let you in the picture with me!"

"I'll come, but I don't feel comfortable in front of a camera," he said.

"Sure….. Well, bye!" she waved.

"See ya," he said. With that they went in different directions.

--

"I'm weaving as fast as I can," Mao said.

"This one had it coming; he won't get away with murder." Hiroto said.

"Even if he didn't, we would have to do it anyway," Aiko said.

The string appeared from Mao's finger tips. She wore a silver thin dress with gold lining and was made of silk. She had a gold crown on. She wore gold bangles on her wrists. She was wearing sandals. There was a white wring on her hand. _Ichiro Yamda _was etched on the string.

"Fifty centimeters. Ichiro Yamda. Age: 48. Sex: male. News reporter for the channel 25 news." Hiroto's voice echoed through the room. She wore a blue big, but short dress with gold embroidery on the sleeves and lining. She carried a gold scepter with a blue orb at the top. She had sandals on. She wore big gold hoops in her ears and gold studs. She wore a blue ring.

Aiko pointed her staff at the string. Her dress was black and had gold lining on the sleeves. The dress ended at her knees and was very flowy, but not big at all. It was sleeveless, but she still wore some. The sleeves went down to her middle finger and were attached to it. She had sandals like her sisters. She had a gold forehead band on and a big intricate necklace on, along with gold rectangular earings on. She wore a gold ring. She breathed the words. The string cut, and it burst into flames.

"Did you find the owners of the rings?" Hiroto asked Aiko.

"If you're saying I met some people, then yes. I saw one wearing a ring. It was a girl, but she hardly seemed like she would be a user. I don't know if it is a ring or not, but I'll check."

"Right, we don't want to kill them and find out they're not guilty," Mao said, "Why are the rings signaling?"

"I don't know… Someone must have a ring, but what are they doing with it?" Hiroto said.

"We got to find out. How else are we going to destroy them?" Mao said.

"This world of woe must be reborn," Hiroto said.

"Test her, Aiko," Mao turned to her.

"Sure. Tomorrow, I'll bring my ring to school."

"Get some rest; I think you're going to need it." And with that they went out of their transformations.

"Right," she walked up the stairs and to her room.

_I met some people today. They were really nice, and didn't seem like they wanted to hang out with me just because I'm a model. One was wearing a ring, at least from what I saw. More could have them. One sounded too normal to even be up for suspicion. I don't really know why they want to find the users of the rings anyway. Hiroto said something about the earth needing to be reborn. What does she mean by that? Well, whatever the case, the users might help us. Either that, or they'll try to stop us. Doesn't really matter to me. I just do as I'm told. I leave the thinking to my sisters. But, why do I have a sick feeling about this in my stomach? _


	3. Chp 2 Kaito Shiguhara

(This is my fanfic

(This is my fanfic. Soooo… ya. I don't know what happens in Chu. I only have the first volume, so sue me.)

Chp.2

"Aiko-chan! Did you see the news?" Karin's voice was heard down the halls. The gang came up, along with another member.

"Who's this?" She said, pointing to the other person.

"Yuuki Sakurai. Nice to meet you." They were all panting from running.

"The reporter. From the news. He. Died," Himeka panted between words.

"What?! That's terrible! How?" she asked.

"Same way Nagawa-sensei did," Miyon said.

"The same way?"

"He didn't wake up!" Karin said.

"How's that possible?"

"Like I've said, it's not," Kazune pointed out.

"What do you mean?" They looked at him.

"I think someone, not something, is doing this."

"How?" Micchi said.

"It can be murder. You know, silent kill."

"That's pretty harsh, girly man," Jin taunted.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

"I said you're pretty harsh, for someone who looks like a girl."

"AGH!" Kazune's fist landed perfectly on his face.

"YOU JERK!" Jin came back twice as hard.

"STOP IT!" Micchi came in between the two trying to break them apart.

"Kazune-chan! Stop it!" Himeka got in front of him.

"Seriously, you get into so many fights with Jin-kun Kazune-kun," Karin stepped in.

"HE gets into fights with HIM?!" Aiko pointed at them both.

"All the time," Micchi said, pushing Jin back.

"Great, that's kinda bad isn't it?" Aiko said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, I just find it pretty weird that they're friends if they hate each other."

"It's complicated." Karin said.

"Very complicated." Himeka added.

"Yuuki-san, was it?" She faced him.

"Yes."

"How do you handle these situations?"

"I really don't know."

"I say we lock them in a closet, stick a camera in there, and watch them pick at each other, or let them out when they finally are friends." Kazune and Jin stared at her.

"Great idea." Kairn said.

"WHAT?!"

"Ha Ha! Brilliant!" Micchi laughed.

"Sweet!" Miyon's voice was heard.

"YOU'RE _**EVIL!!"**_ The both said.

"I WOULDN'T LAST A DAY!" Jin got in her face.

"I WOULDN'T LAST TWELVE MINUTES!!" Kazune was even louder about it.

"That's why I suggested it."

"WHAT?!"

"You guys have got to get along!"

"SAYS WHO?"

"SAYS YOUR FRIENDS. How do you think this affects your friends? Honestly."

"Yeah, how do you think we feel?" Himeka said.

"I'm pretty used to it." Micchi said bluntly. They stared at him, "What?"

"You do get used to it," Karin was heard saying be fore the bell ringed for the final class of today.

"Boy, sure is hot!" Karin said, sighing at the look of an Ice cream image in her head. "I hate walking alone." She heard a noise pass some group of trees. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She walked pass the trees into a little clearing. "Hello? AGH!" A tree just feel to the ground, barely missing Karin. "Who did that?" Suddenly, a girl in goddy jewelry appeared in front of Karin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Antropos. How do you do?" she slightly bowed, "I wonder… How can you see me?"

"What?" Karin was confused.

"Not everyone can see me. I wonder why you can. It annoys me."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Prepare yourself!" her staff appeared in her hand.

"WHAT?!" Karin found herself dumbstruck. Antropos pointed her staff at Karin.

"_Flamma proxima_!" A flame was cast right next to Karin's side. It grazed Karin's leg. "OWW!" she fell to the ground, wincing from the pain. "What did I do to deserve that?" she held the area it was burned.

"You better run! I don't want to see you again!" She turned around and started to walk away. Her facial expression faltered, and began to look sad.

Karin tried to walk, but ended up right back on the ground, holding her leg. "I don't… I can't… I…" her face hit the ground, and she closed her eyes.

Kazune started walking back from the library. _It's already six. I'm going to be killed by Himeka._ He thought, sighing. Kazune started to walk pass some trees when he thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. "Hello?" he called out, "Is anyone here?" Kazune walked pass the trees to a little clearing. "KARIN!!" he saw her lying on the ground, unconscious. "Karin! Wake up!" He heard her groan. "Karin?"

She looked up at Kazune, "Kazune-kun? Where am I?"

"Thank God! You were past out! What happened?"

"Someone came up to me…"

"What?! Come on, well talk about it at home. Let's go."

"Yeah- OW!" She tried to stand, but ended up feeling pain in her left leg. Karin grabbed it.

"What happened to your leg?!" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"They left me a gift," she said sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny!" he leaned down. "Come on, I'll carry you."

"What?"

"You want me to leave you here?"

"No…" Karin got on Kazune's back, "Thank you Kazune-kun."

"Let's go." He started to run. They were at the house in less than five minutes.

"Hi Kazune-cha-Karin-chan! What happened?!" Himeka said, shocked.

"Himeka! Get some first-aid! And quick!" Kazune said.

"Okay!" she went up stairs.

"Does it hurt?" Kazune asked Karin. He started to wrap her leg with the bandages.

"Only a little now," Karin answered. She stared at her leg.

"Who did this to you?" He looked at her in concern.

"I really don't know, but I'll tell you one thing-she's a goddess."

"WHAT?" Karin looked at Kazune.

"Yes… She had a black staff. She said that I could see her, and that it annoyed her. Then she said some words in a different language. That's when I got burned."

Kazune thought for a moment, "What… What did she say her name was?"

"Antropos."

"What!" Kazune looked at Karin intently. She looked up to stare into his eyes, "What's wrong Kazune-kun?"

"She said she was Antropos?"

"Yes…"

"Damn it!" He cursed. He slowly got up, and started out the door of the room.

"Kazune-kun? Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"I'm going to the basement; there's something I need to look up," He smiled at her, "I'll be right back."

She smiled back, "Okay."

"How did it go?" Mao asked her little sister.

"Well, she can see me, but she never, even once, looked like she wanted to transform. The girl looked at me like I was crazy," Aiko said, but turned away from her sister. She felt like crying.

"Good; at least she can't transform," Hiroto said.

"Come, let's go. We have to go to the attic now," Mao said.

"Himeka-chan, I'm fine!" Karin said, trying to get up, but falling each time.

"NO! YOU NEED YOUR REST!" Himeka was yelling. _Yelling. _Yelling was so not Himeka. She only did it when she was serious.

"But Himeka-chan, I have to see Kazune-kun."

"No! Stay in bed. He'll come when he's done researching." She smiled at her.

"But-"

"I found it!" Kazune barged through the door with Q-chan. He was holding a book, which looked like it had seen better days.

"Found what?" Karin asked.

"What does it look like woman?" He held the book in her face.

"Oh yeah. A book. That explains everything!" Karin said sarcastically.

"It does. After five hours of searching, I've finally found this book."

"What does it say Kazune-chan?" Himeka asked.

"What does it say?" Karin repeated after her.

"We'll figure out." Kazune opened the book and softly said the words in a chapter.

"It says Antropos is one of the three fates. There are Clotho, Lachesis, and Antropos. Clotho weaves the string of life. Lachesis measures the string of life with her rod, determining the person's life. Antropos cuts the thread, ending the person's life. It also says they are three sisters. That's how they're doing the killings."

"But for what reason?" Micchi said. He, Jin, and Sakurai came over as soon as they heard what happened to Karin, "For what purpose?"

"Why would they want to kill innocent people? Let alone my Goddess?" Jin said.

"I believe the reason they wanted to harm the mistress was because she has a ring," Q-san said.

"What Q?" Kazune said looking up from the book.

"They might have found out Mrs. Karin had a ring, so they wanted to see if she could transform."

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Sakurai said.

"Really terrible!" Himeka repeated.

"You mean they're after us because we use the rings?" Micchi said. Kazune gritted his teeth at the thought.

"Probably Nishikiori-san," Q said.

-

"I weaved it!" Mao said.

"Eighty-seven centimeters. Kaito Shiguhara. Age: 65. Sex: Male. Japanese ambassador." Hiroto said.

"_flamma proxima._" Aiko whispered. The string burst into ashes, "What do you plan on doing?" she asked her sisters.

"What do you mean?" Mao asked back.

"I mean why are we killing these people?"

"You never asked why before." Hiroto said.

"I'm asking because I want to know." She said in all seriousness.

"The reason why is not important right now, but we will tell you when it is. Though why we are killing? I want to make sure the people who have done something wrong are rightfully brought to justice, because nobody else will." Mao put her hand on her younger sister's shoulder, "It will be all right."

Aiko looked at Mao's hand, "Okay," she took the half hearted answer. She ran upstairs to her room.

"… We will never tell her, will we?" Hiroto asked.

"Never." Mao simply answered.

_I don't want to hurt people, but if it's for a good reason, I will. But why did I have to hurt Karin? It kills me to hurt them, but why? I just do my job, that's all. I didn't want to hurt Karin, but they told me to test her, so I did. She doesn't know how to use the ring, that's what I told them. It's the truth. I didn't see her use it. She can't be the one we're looking for. Right? I hope not. She's my friend. But why is it I still feel I'm doing some thing I shouldn't? _


	4. Chp 3: Hibiki Hideyoshi

(This isn't really my first story

(This isn't really my first story. I posted one on Quizilla from a different anime. The only reason why I did though is because I thought I would get flamed if I posted it here. It's not that it isn't good; it's just the character's a Mary sue. A lot. It's written well, though nobody reads it.) I do not own the Kyoto Institute of Technology or any part of it yada yada.

Chp.3

"So it's your day off Aiko-chan?" Miyon asked. She was talking to Aiko about her work.

"Yep! I don't have to go to that stupid building today. I plan on staying after school to see all the extra activities!" Aiko closed her locker.

"You should join the Drama Club!" Miyon said, "I bet you'd be good at it!" They started walking to the cafeteria.

"No way," She said, "I suck at acting."

"Awww come on! It'd be fun! I'm in it! I like to right the plays!" Miyon said.

"I'll put it in my suggestion box," she opened the door to the cafeteria, "Karin-chan! What happened!" Miyon said.

"What is it Miyo-Karin-chan! What happened to you?!" She ran over to Karin. Karin had a cast on her left leg, and was using crutches.

"I broke my leg. It's nothing." She was with Yuuki, Micchi, Kazune, and Himeka.

"That's terrible!" Aiko bent down and sat next to Karin. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"How'd it happen?" Miyon asked.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs. It's nothing." Karin asked.

"You fell down the stairs! That's horrible!" Aiko looked shocked.

"Really I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You say it's nothing, but it's serious!" Miyon said.

"It's nothing. I didn't get hurt that bad."

"How long will you have to wear a cast?" Aiko said.

"The doctor says about two weeks." Himeka said.

"Really? I guess it's not that bad then..." Aiko replied, "I hope you get better soon." Inside, Aiko was dying. She was the one who caused her to lie. It's bad enough that she was the one who did it. _Wait._ She thought._ Why didn't she say someone did it to her?_

"Right." She said.

"Hey! I know!" Aiko said cheerfully, "I can probably pull a few strings and asked if you can be on a magazine cover with me sometime!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said, "I really don't like cameras. Besides, I really don't want to be on a co- WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO BE ON A COVER??" She said eyed wide.

"Of course! I'd love it if everyone was on a cover with me! You know, maybe that new teen magazine that came out two months ago…"

"You can do that?!" Miyon was excited.

"Really?" Yuuki tried to hide his excitement.

"Of course! I wonder why Jin-kun never tried. Well, except for that one magazine where he took a picture with Kazune-san. I have that one."

"YOU DO?!" Karin asked.

"Yes. You were mentioned too. Very odd ball. He never did do that again, and I believe he didn't really want to. What's up with that, Jin-kun?" she asked him.

"Well…" he started, "It's a long story."

"We got a long lunch break." Aiko said.

"No we don't. We have five more minutes. Let's talk about some more important news," Kazune changed the subject, "A Japanese ambassador died last night. Kaito Shiguhara. The same way the others did."

"What? Not again!" Micchi said.

"That's awful!" Himeka said.

"The same way…" Karin said.

"God, when will it stop?" Yuuki and Miyon looked at each other.

"Who knows? I wonder what's going on," Aiko lied.

"It's probably someone who can kill silently." Kazune said.

"I'm going to have to go back to my music school soon with all these weird deaths going on." Yuuki said.

"You're leaving so soon Yuuki-kun?" Miyon said.

"You go to a music school?" Aiko asked.

"Yep! But I have to go back soon."

"Aww, can't you stay a little longer?" Himeka asked.

"Nope I have to go back tomorrow." He looked sad.

"So soon Sakurai-san?" Micchi asked.

"I'm afraid so guys."

"It was very nice meeting you Yuuki-san," Aiko said.

"You as well. I'll visit you guys."

"Well, let's start heading to class," Jin said, "It's getting to that time."

"Right," They all sighed walking to there class.

"Nope, art isn't really my thing…" Aiko crossed it off her list, "Archery? Sounds fun! I remember when I used to do that!" She ran inside. She walked over to the person at the desk, "Hello?" He turned around and she saw Kazune, "Kazune-san?"

"Aiko?" he replied back, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for electives or some activities and I saw archery! I used to do it when I was a kid. Why are you here?"

"I like to come here to cool off some steam or to think." He answered.

"May I try?" she asked.

"Sure. Just change into one of these…" He found her an outfit, "Here," he handed it to her, "The changing room's in there." He pointed in the direction.

"Thanks!" she put on the traditional outfit, grabbed the bow and the arrows and walk to the room. She slowly put it in position and pulled back on the bowstring. She let go and it landed on the very top of the target, nowhere near the center. "Dang it!" She got frustrated.

"You're posture is all wrong," commented the spying Kazune.

"Well, if you're so good at it, why don't you try?!" She began to pout.

"Fine, I will." He walked over to her and picked up the Bow and arrow. He pulled the bowstring back and sent the arrow flying. It hit the bull's-eye perfectly. "Show off," was all Aiko could say.

"Show off? All I did was do what you asked me to." He remarked.

"How do you do it so easily though?" she asked.

"I'll show you. Get into you're normal position and pull the string back." She did what she was told. He moved behind her. "Relax your shoulder. It's to tense." He moved her shoulder down and slowly put his hands on top of hers, "Relax your hands a little bit, of you'll never send it flying." He felt her loosen her grip, "A little tighter," she did what she was told to do. He backed away, "Aim at the bull's-eye, and shoot the arrow." She shot it, and it landed perfectly. "WOW!! Thank you Kazune-sempai!!" Aiko smiled widely at her teacher and hugged him. "Thanks so much!"

"Hey! Get off!" he pushed her back, "Geez, women!"

"HEY!" she turned around, not wanting to see his face, "Hmmf! Men!"

"Hey!" he turned around. She giggled softly. She turned to face him, "Really Thank you Kazune-Sempai!"

"Sempai? We're in the same class." He looked at her.

"Not in Archery! You're at a completely different level than me! You're my upperclassmen! So Kazune-sempai, please teach me!" she bowed her head to him.

"No need for formalities! I'll teach you if that's what you want." He answered.

"Yay! Thank you Kazune-sempai!" She clasped her hands together. She wanted to give him a hug but she knew he would only comment about how stupid women are then.

"I'm going home. There's something I need to look up," Kazune said.

"Then why don't you go to the library?" Aiko asked.

"Beacause I have a book about it. It's for… a report. In history." He was dressed and was leaving.

"Bye, Sempai!" she waved. He left her alone in the room. She smiled to herself, "Well Aiko, I bet your sisters are worried sick about you by now!" She quickly put up the supplies and got dressed. "I'm so going to take this club." She walked out and started to walk home. She slowly started singing, "_You close your eyes, wanting to see something more. But all you see is her. I wonder why, you try to deny it. It's very clear to see, to you and to me. You're in love." _Aiko really wanted to be a singer, but her dream was getting in her sisters' way. So she did what they wanted her to do instead, but she'll never stop singing. Not even if her sisters wanted her to.

"Aiko-chan!" She turned around. It was just another fan, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," she sighed. She quickly signed the girl's book, "Here you are."

"Are you alright Aiko-chan? You are depressed are you not?"

"I'm fine, but you look familiar… have I seen you before?" She tilted her head.

"I'm Kazusa. I've seen you in magazines, but I've never met you. Still, it's nice to meet you." The girl was blonde and blue eyed. She was very pretty. But Aiko could've sworn she saw her somewhere before.

"Kazusa-chan? I'll remember. It's nice to meet you." Kazusa only smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright Aiko-chan? I was wondering if you were sad," Kazusa said it with all concern.

"I'm fine, really Kazusa-chan. I'm just thinking," Aiko sighed and sat down on a bench.

Kazusa sat down next to her, "Of what? Because whatever it is, it's certainly making you sad."

"I was just thinking… Of my friends and family." She started, "My friends are nice, but I just don't think my sisters would even give them the time of day."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's just that, well… I think my friends wouldn't really like my sisters either because they give a really bad first impression. My sisters like getting what they want a lot, but I love them anyways but I know for sure they are very manipulative. I accidentally hurt my friend and I didn't want to but I did. I usually let my sisters do all the thinking for me but I decided I would make up my own mind from now on but I just do know what to do!!" She hyperventilated.

"I think the best thing to do would probably just calm down and try to sort everything. If you feel bad for hurting your friend you should just say sorry in a very special way. Just try to sort out your problems and everything will be fine. You'll know what to do!" She smiled again at Aiko and got up, "Well, I must be going. My brother would be mad if I'm not at the house. He doesn't know I went out and he would probably freak out that I'm gone. Bye!"

"Thank you Kazusa-chan! I hope I see you again! Bye!" she got up and waved at her new friend.

"It's done," Mao said.

"Nintey-eight centimeters. Hibiki Hideyoshi. Age: 20. Sex: male. Grocery shop employee and student Kyoto Institute of Technology. Do it Aiko!" Hiroto Demamded.

"_Flamma Proxima. _There yeah happy?" She said to Hiroto. "I'm going to bed. I've had a bad day."

"What happened?" Mao asked her little sister.

"Nothing happened. I'm just frustrated."

"Why? You have a stick up your ass?"

"Hiroto!" Mao yelled at her sister. Aiko just glared at her.

"No I don't have a stick up my ass, Hiroto." She ran up the stairs and went into her room. She pulled a book out of her nightstand. It was a diary. She opened to the third page and began writing franticly.

_I met someone new today. Her name is Kazusa, and she very pretty. Though she looks so familiar, like I knew her before I met her. It's weird. She told me to sort out my problems and apologize. Easier said then done. She doesn't know I'm a Goddess. I know she is just trying to help, but she doesn't know what I'm going through. Still, maybe there is something I can do to make it up to Karin. Just maybe…. I got it! I hope she knows it's from me! Kazusa-chan was right. All I have to do is relax and try to think for myself. I hope she knows I'm sorry! Now I have to sort things with my sisters. Maybe I'll talk to one of the gang and ask what I should do. They'll try to help. But who can I go to…. Not Jin-kun or Kazune-sempai. They have there own problems. I can't talk to Yuuki-san, he's going back to school. Miyon-chan's to heart broken over his leaving. Michiru-san doesn't have sisters… I know! Maybe Himeka-chan! She and Karin-chan are like sisters! But first things first, I need to apologize to Karin. Thank you Kazusa-chan! Wait… Maybe Kazusa-chan was an angel sent to guide me… I hope she wasn't, I want to see her again. Thank you Kazusa-chan! Thank you God. You sent me a friend, or an angel. Either way, thank you. _


	5. Chp 4: Hiko Mitsu

Chp

Chp. 4

"I got it! All on my own!" Aiko jumped up and down. After all week, she finally got the bull's-eye. She looked at Kazune, who was sending an arrow that missed because of her sudden outburst.

"Will you keep it down?! I missed the target completely!" He complained.

"I'm happy! I made the bull's-eye, Kazune-sempai!" He sighed and walked over to her.

"That's. Just. Great." Aiko looked at her watch, "OH NO! I'm gonna be late!" She quickly went to go get changed and started running.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK!!" It was too late. She was already gone, running, when he could have easily helped her. "Great. Hmm, women." He went to go changed. He walked out of the room, and picked up his things as well as Aiko's. _I'll give it to her at school._ He thought. He walked home and was instantly greeted by Himeka and Karin.

"Hi Kazune-chan!" Himeka said.

"Kazune-kun, why are you carrying two backpacks?" Karin asked.

"Aiko left hers, so I picked it up." Micchi started walking down stairs. "Nishikiori! What are you doing in my house?" Kazune was irritated.

"Jin-san's here too! We stopped by!" he jumped onto the railing and tried to slide down, but slid only a little and then fell off. He landed on the floor with a thump.

"Micchi! Are you alright?" Karin asked. She and Himeka walked over to him.

"He slowly got up, "It worked in Marry Poppins…" he started a continuous chain of owws.

"Geez, you're stupid," Jin walked down the stairs. He sighed and He jumped on the railing. He slid down, and when he got to the end he swung his legs over the other side, "That's how you do it."

"You just proved you're an ass," Kazune said.

"Kazune-chan!"

"Kazune-kun!"

"What? It's the truth," Kazune said. Karin and Himeka sighed.

"Hey, let's go through her stuff!" Micchi said. Micchi had gotten up when they were arguing and made his way to Aiko's Backpack. He was already unzipping her book bag.

"HEY! THAT'S INVASION OF PRIVACY!" Kazune said.

"What are you talking about Kazune-chan? You went through Karin-chan's backpack when you first met her." She was making her way to Micchi.

"HE DID WHAT??" Karin yelled.

"Well, I was curious to know what you had." Kazune admitted.

"You evaded my Goddess's privacy!" Jin said.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wow!! She has even cuter accessories!" Himeka picked up a drawstring green purse. It had a gold chain for the string

"Himeka!" Karin said.

"That's the spirit, Himeka!" Micchi cheered. The rest gave in and walked over to them.

"O MY GOD…" Himeka exaggerated.

"What?" Micchi asked. Himeka was looking inside Aiko's wallet now. Jin walked over to Himeka. He looked at the wallet.

"GIVE ME THAT!!" Then the great chase began. Himeka was running away from Jin, Jin was chasing Himeka, and the rest were chasing right after Jin to see what it was about.

"This is so cute!!" She was still looking at the wallet.

"I said give it to me!" The chase was going up the stairs.

"What's it about guys?" Kazune called.

"Yeah!?" Karin asked.

"This is cute!" she reached the top floor.

"I've got you cornered!" Jin said.

"No you don't!" She swung her legs over the railing and began to slide down. She went right past him and still.

"Himeka, don't you dare!" But she was already swinging her legs off the rail. She ran towards Micchi, Kazune, and Karin to share in her discovery. She ran in the middle of them and opened the wallet proudly.

"I don't get it. It's just a normal- OH MY GOD!!" Karin's voice was heard loudly.

"What?" Kazune looked at the wallet, "This explains everything!" Kazune and Karin started rolling down the stairs with laughter.

Micchi took the wallet from Himeka. Himeka went to join there laughing fest. Micchi looked at it thoughtfully, "hm."

"Isn't it funny?" Karin said.

"It's so cute!" Himeka said.

"This explains why he acts so weird around Aiko!" Kazune said.

"It's not funny!" Jin said.

"It's not. Nothing's funny about a picture of two people having fun," Micchi said.

"You're right… unless it's Jin!!" Kazune said. They began laughing again.

"Stop laughing!" Jin said. Micchi walked over to Jin.

"It's a really cute picture and there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Micchi put his hand on Jin's shoulder. Jin looked at the picture.

It was a cute picture of Jin and Aiko. Jin and Aiko were sitting underneath a tree and Aiko was on Jin's lap. Jin had his arms around Aiko's waist and Aiko's arms were around his waist. They both looked at the camera. The other thing that was obvious was that it wasn't taken by professional photography.

"Okay, laugh." Jin said, "I don't really care. It's just a picture. I didn't even know she had it. It's over." He said casually. They stopped laughing.

"I'm sooo sorry! I lost track of time! I'll do twice as much if you like!" Aiko apologized to the people.

"That's all right, it was your day off," The manager said to her. She stared at him.

"…WHAT?! You mean. I left practice, to come here. Forgot my backpack…. AND I'VE HAD THE DAY OFF ALL THIS TIME?!" Aiko sighed. "That's great. Now I feel better," she said sarcastically. She felt like such a fool.

"It's all right, it's fine. Maybe you should take the week off." He said gently.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that!" She started shaking her head.

"It's all right. Besides, you've been overworked." She sighed. "Maybe a little, I guess. Alright Isas."

"When have I been wrong?" Aiko thought it was best not to say anything.

"Bye guys." She waved and left to go get her backpack. The slow walk to the school was agonizingly painful. _I must be going out of my mind to forget so much. Then again I must be just going plain out of my mind for even questioning my sisters. They were so mad at me today. _

"_Why are we even doing this at all??" she was getting annoyed._

"_Because we need to make the world a better place," Mao calmly said._

"_But why do we need to find the users of the rings anyway?" _

_\_

"_Because they might be able to help us," Hiroto was annoyed._

"_They might help us? Why would they want to?"_

"_Because they just might you idiot!" Hiroto was angry._

"_What exactly are we doing anyway!!"_

"_I told you we are making the world a better place where people don't have to live in fear!" Mao was getting angry. _

"_What good is that if I'm not even sure that we're going on it the wrong way!!"_

"What?" Aiko was looking everywhere for her backpack, "Where is it?"

"Hiko Mitsu," Hiroto said, "Age: 22. Sex: Female. College student at Naruto University of Education."

"Flamma Proxima," Aiko said those words.

"It seems it has been done again," Kazune said.

"Why though," Aiko said. Inside, she really didn't know why she did these things.

"Himeka-chan, I need to talk to you," Jin said. Himeka turned to him. "What is it Jin-chan?"

"Alone," he answered. The group stared at them. Himeka blinked. She slowly followed him out of the cafeteria.

"What do you think he wants to talk to her about?" Micchi asked.

"Probably to confess his undying love for her!!" Miyon, being the hopeless romantic, said.

"HUH?" Aiko was shocked.

"No way! I won't allow that pervert go out with Himeka!" Kazune was being held back by Karin and Micchi.

"Now, Now Kazune-san," Micchi said, "Don't get mad!"

"At lest he's not after me anymore," Karin said.

"What?!" Aiko was confused, "Jin **liked **Karin?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know!" Kazune said.

"Okay. In a nutshell," Micchi began, "Jin-san used to like Karin-chan but Karin-chan was going out with Kazune-san," blush marks began to form on Karin's and Kazune's faces, "So now we all have had this feeling that he's had a crush on Himeka-chan for awhile now." Micchi said it all with a straight face.

"Really?" She stared at Karin and Kazune.

"I am NOT going out with him/her!" Karin and Kazune pointed at each other.

"Really?" she stared back at Miyon and Micchi.

"They're just in denial," They said.

"I get it now," she looked at Karin and Kazune. They were blushing madly and not looking each other in the eyes. Just then Himeka and Jin walked inside the cafeteria.

"What was it?" Karin asked.

"Jin-kun just wanted me to give Aiko-chan's backpack to her," Himeka said. She gave it to her.

"Jin-kun? What happened to Jin-san?" Miyon butted in. Himeka had blush marks on her cheeks.

"What's the difference anyway?" She said, and sat next to Jin and Micchi. She began to clean up.

"I'm going to class early," Aiko said.

"Bye," Micchi said.

"By Michiru-san," She waved at everyone.

Karin was getting her things out of her locker with Kazune and the gang. She saw an envelope in her locker, "What's this?" she picked it up.

They looked over her shoulder. She opened the envelope. _I'm sorry._ It said.

"Who's it from?" Kazune asked.

"I… don't know," was all she could say. Aiko was around the corner, frowning.

_I'm sorry Karin. I'm truly sorry._


	6. Chp 5: Arata Nitsuya

Chp 5

* * *

Mao and Hiroto took their trench coats off the coat rack. "Hiroto, get the umbrellas while I'll turn on the security system," Mao said, making her way to the kitchen where the box to turn on the alarm was. Hiroto got the umbrellas from the broom closet in the opening room. Mao set the alarm and met her sister at the door. They put the coats on and exited the house.

Outside it was raining, so they opened the umbrellas. They walked side by side down the busy street. Flyers were everywhere about next months festival. Hiroto took down one. "It's near that time again," she said monotone-like, "Should we let her go now?"

"No. She doesn't even deserve it. She's been back talking and questioning our motives. She doesn't even deserve to see it, or to hang out with her precious little friends." Mao took the flyer and tore it up.

"You call me mean…" Hiroto stared at Mao.

"I just can't stand the fact that she would actually question _my _authority over her. She just has to do as we say and everything will go according to plan…" Mao chuckled.

"Work on that laugh, will you? You'll need it if our plan succeeds. But what will we do with Aiko after we're done with her?" Hiroto asked.

"If she gets in our way, we'll get rid of her, along with her friends, just so she not alone." Mao calmly said.

"Wow. And I thought you were the one who cared about her." They walked into a traditional Japanese restaurant. They took off the coats and umbrellas and placed them near the entrance. Mao was wearing a white peasant shirt and blue jeans, while Hiroto wore a black short sleeved shirt that showed her belly-button and black slacks. A waitress walked right next to them, "Do you have a Reservation?"

"We are meeting up with someone here; I believe his last name was Karasuma." Mao spoke.

"I see. Right this way then," They followed the waitress to a corner seat; the one in the corner usually forgotten. There sat him. Kirio Karasuma. "Oh, hello Mao, Hiroto."

"Hello, Karasuma." Hiroto and Mao sat down.

"Would either of you like some tea?" Kirio asked.

"Thank you," Mao took the cup from him.

"No thanks, I prefer pop," Hiroto declined, "To bad they have none here." She started drinking from the cup of water they were given. There was silence as they drank their drinks.

Kirio broke the silence, "What is it you would like from me now?" he pushed his glasses to the beginning of his nose.

"I wanted to ask you if you have any more information on Kujyou and your father's work. Are you sure they are the ring users?" Mao said.

"I'm sure. I've fought against them before," Kirio smirked, "We are still on for our deal, right?"

"Sure, just remember, you don't get anything until we know its right," Mao said.

"Alright, then what is so important you just had to drag me out here for? I know it isn't about last night or else you wouldn't have brought Hiroto." Hiroto stared at her sister. Even she didn't know a lot about what her sister did.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wanted to know… what's his name?" Mao asked. Kirio was taken back.

"So, you really plan on killing him?" Kirio asked.

"Of course, we get rid of their source of intellect and we've got them in the bag," she took another sip of tea.

Hiroto looked up from her glass and looked at her sister, "You're not saying we kill the old man?"

Mao stared back right at her, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

"Looks like another unlucky man got killed last night," Miyon rushed the papers towards her friends.

"Not again," Kazune sighed.

"It's terrible…" Karin agreed.

"Why do you think its happening?" Jin asked.

"I don't know, I don't think anyone does," Aiko said. _But them. Why won't they tell me? _

"Why would they do such a thing?" Himeka said.

"Did you know that most of the people who are killed either were from important positions in the country or they had a criminal record?" Micchi pointed out.

"WHAT?!" They all stared at Micchi in disbelief.

"It's true."

"Even Nagawa-sensei?" Himeka asked.

"She was a suspect for a murder when she was seventeen," Michi replied.

"You're kidding me," Kazune said. He chuckled, "I can't believe I was so blind I couldn't see it before."

"What are you talking about?" Aiko asled.

"The person that's causing this is trying to get rid of the criminals or suspects for a crime," Kazune said.

"What about the Ambassador?" Miyon asked.

"They are starting to target people who would get in the way," he explained, even to himself.

"That's why," Kazune, Micchi, Jin, and Himeka stared at Karin.

"What is it?" Karin asked, clueless as ever.

_They found out from Karin that Antropos attacked her… I wonder why she didn't tell the truth. Maybe because she didn't want to seem like a freak? _

"Aiko, are you all right?" Aiko snapped out of it at the sound of Karin's voice.

"I love you guys," Aiko said. They were taken back by her announcement. She pulled all of them into a group hug. They were all too shocked to do anything. When she let go, they all stared at her.

"What??" They all said.

"You guys are my first friends. I think all of you are great, and I don't want any of you to stop being yourselves."

"All right, cut the crap," Jin said.

"JIN-KUN/SAN!!" They all screamed at him, Himeka the most.

"Sorry, it just got a little to emotional for my taste," they glared, "She said to be ourselves."

* * *

"_Eighty-nine centimeters. Arata Nitsuya. Age: 56. Sex: male. Japanese detective." Hirot echoed._

"_Flamma Proxima. I'm going to my room." Aiko left without another word._

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me with my shopping, Michiru-chan." Aiko said awkwardly. Micchi was carrying some of her bags and books.

"You had a really long list, so I thought it would be nice to help." Micchi replied casually to her, "Only I can't imagine you buying all this stuff.

"It's mostly for my sisters. They like a lot of weird things."

"I see. I thought you were too nice to buy a set of-,"

"SSHHH. Not so loud," he chuckled at her request.

"You're really nice you know that," she smiled. He turned and looked at her. She shifted her head quickly away from him.

"Why thank you Aiko-chan." He said.

"AIKO MIDORI!!" the screaming fans caught her.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Aiko asked. Micchi looked around for an escape plan.

"Follow me," he grabbed her arm and started to run. He began to change directions fast and turned corners swiftly. She was dragged by him until they reached an ally. The group walked right by them. Both of them were panting hard from running so fast.

"Th-thanks Micchi," She managed to say in between breaths.

"Don't- mention- it," he replied. Then he realized what she said, "You… you called me Micchi…"

She blushed, "So? Doesn't Everyone call you Micchi?"

"It's just that you've never called me that though…"

"I hate being the one to be sent out on these stupid errands," she sighed.

"Haven't you ever shopped for yourself before?" Micchi asked.

"I buy the things my sisters need, and Mao handles the rest of my money. She says I'm bad with cash." She smiled.

"… Come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the nearest costume shop.

"Wh-where are we going?" Aiko couldn't believe it. She was stuttering.

Turned around and smiled at her, "You'll see." They walked inside and went up to the counter. "Exscuse me sir, do you have any wigs?" he asked the person at the register.

"Of course. Third Isle." Micchi dragged Aiko to the Isle. He stopped in front of the wigs, "Pick one." He said.

"What?" She was surprised.

"Pick one." She picked up a blonde wig with ponytails. She smiled, "You'll look like Misa Misa from Death Note." Micchi remarked (A/N: I'm typing like L!!).

"I know," she grinned.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." She put the wig on, "How do I look?"

"Misa-ish."

"I know." She went up to the counter, "Can I use your phone?"

"Who are you calling?" Micchi asked while she was dialing.

"I'm calling my sisters. I want to know if I can buy this wig-"

"No." He made her put down the phone by putting his hand on top of hers; they could hear Mao's voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're a model aren't you? You have tons of money. You don't have to tell your sisters that you're buying a wig." He smiled at her.

"But they told me to." She said.

"It's alright. You've never been allowed to buy anything for yourself before?"

"No. Why?"

"We're going to buy whatever you like," he smiled his cheerful smile at him.

She looked at him wide eyed, "Really?"

"Really."

She looked at the shopkeeper, "I want to buy this wig please."

"That will be 4000 yen." She stared at him.

"Do you have a credit card?" Micchi asked her,

"Yes."

"Use that." She took out her wallet. She stared at the picture of her and Jin. Micchi looked over her shoulder, "You still like Jin-san, huh?"

"Not like that. He's more of a best friend. My sisters didn't like him though, so I wasn't allowed to spend a lot of time with him." She took out her credit card and paid for the wig.

"Thank you. Come again." She put on the wig. Aiko followed Micchi outside. "Where are we going next?"

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Micchi asked.

"I'd love to." She smiled happily. They walked to the mall.

Inside Aiko eyed everything, "I love these shorts!"

"You want to try them on?" Micchi asked.

"I can?!"

"Yep." She rushed inside the dressing room. She put it on quickly and rushed out. "How do I look?" she asked.

"I think," he walked up to her, "You look beautiful."

"R-really?" she blushed. "Y-you're j-just saying that B-because you don't really care."

"You're right," He put on a dumb smile.

She sweat dropped, "Okay. Well, if you say I look good, I guess I'll get it." She went and got changed. She went to the counter, "I want to buy this."

"That will be 5000 Yen." She gave her the credit card.

Micchi smiled at her, "Now you're getting the hang of it."

They continued to other shops and bought more items. Micchi always said something about the clothes she tried on that made her blush twice as much as the last comment. She always said something perverted or funny about the outfits she tried on. After three hours of shopping they decided on getting dinner at the food court. "Come on Micchi!!" She pulled his hand excitedly.

"We've been here for four hours…"

"No. We've been here for _three _hours." She smiled at him.

"I'm tired." He complained.

"Okay. Let's have dinner." Aiko pulled Micchi toward a seat. He sat down and Aiko went to get some food. When she came back she put one tray near Micchi and one to her.

"Ikadakimatsu!!" (A/N: I know I got it wrong). They started eating. Micchi made funny jokes and kept her laughing. One was so funny she even choked on her food.

"Wow. Thanks a lot Micchi for doing this for me," she smiled.

"No problem," he smiled back.

"It's almost as if we're…" AIko said softly. She blushed.

"What is it?" Micchi asked.

"Nothing." She came back to reality.

"Hey," Micchi said. She looked up. He was pointing at a small photo booth. "Let's get our picture taken."

"What?" She was dragged into the small booth. Micchi put his arm around her and Aiko put her arm around his shoulder. They both smiled at the camera as it took the picture.

"Aiko," Micchi started.

She looked at him with a smile, "What is it?" she opened her eyes. She saw him leaning close to her. He was looking into her eyes intently. She slowly closed her eyes. "Aiko.." she her him say.

"Mi…chi." He kissed her softly. Aiko was turned a deep red when she leaned in. He placed his right hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. She smiled in the kiss. She felt like she was in heaven.

They were brought back to reality when they heard the ring meaning the pictures were done. They both smiled at each other. "Want me to walk you home?" Micchi asked her.

"I'd like that," they both smiled. They stepped out and took the bags of clothing.

--

"Thank you Micchi," she said again to him at her doorstep.

"Anytime for you," He brushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him. "I've got to go Micchi."

"Okay." She waved at him one last time and walked into the house with her bags. She shut the door and smiled at herself.

"Where have you been?" Aiko turned around. There was Mao and Hiroto. In front of her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! CLIFF HANGER!! YES! FEEL THE HATE!! FEEL IT!!**

**I know I'm a bad writer but yeah. FEEL THE HATE!!**


	7. Chp 6: Festival

Chp

**THE VIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT NESSISARALY** **THE VIEWS OF LOVELYLOONYLUNALOVEGOOD. (you know your are like Hiroto, Ravenette) SHUT UP LOVELYLOONYLUNALOVEGOOD.**

* * *

Chp. 6

"Mao, Hiroto," Aiko knew it. She was in trouble.

"Who was that boy right now?" Mao asked.

"H-h-e uuuhhh," _…Oh crap!..._

"He your boyfriend?" Hiroto asked. Aiko blushed furiously.

"Hah Ha!! I knew it!" _Oh no!! _

"Aiko where have you been?" Mao asked.

"I was shopping… with my friends," Aiko began, "I got your stuff too." She gave her the bags of her sisters.

"What about those other bags?" Mao asked.

"They're…mine," she said truthfully.

"You're not allowed to buy anything without our permission."

"It's my money!!" Aiko yelled back.

"What?" Mao was angry.

"I'm the one who makes all the money!! There's plenty in the bank so we don't have to,"

**SMACK!!**

Aiko was staring at the ground. Mao's right hand was still in the air. Hiroto was frozen. Looking at the scene before her.

"DON'T TALK NONSENCE CHILD!!" she yelled, "THAT MONEY IS FOR OUR OPERATION!! YOU DON'T SPEND IT ALL ON CLOTHES AND ITEMS!!"

"HOW CAN I HELP YOU IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS??" Aiko looked up.

"I WAS EVEN THINKING ABOUT LETTING YOU GO TO THE FESTIVAL THIS YEAR!!" Aiko froze. _What?..._

"What?" Aiko calmly said.

"You heard me." She dropped her hand.

"But you never let me go…"

"And this is exactly why I don't."

Aiko ran straight to her room. She didn't want to see her sister face again.

She opened her dresser and took out her Diary.

_Oh help me Kazusa-chan!! I don't know what to do!! My sister Mao is out of control!! She got mad at me for buying clothes with my own money! I love my sisters, but they just are so mean to me all the time! Help me Kazusa-chan!! My sisters are so weird it's crazy! Oh help me!! I know for a fact you are a true goddess. Only you can help me, so please do so!!_

_I want more than ever to go at least to one festival. I know if I can go to a festival I'd never do anything to upset them again. I'd do anything they asked. I love them, but I don't want to hurt my friends._

_I love my friends as well. They're the best. To think that they might be actually ring users. _

_Micchi… I like him. A lot. He's the nicest person there's ever been. To me, at least. I wonder if he likes me a lot too. He's so sweet. And kind. I love being around him. I love talking to him. He's the best._

_I'm glad we got the chance to meet. You are a true goddess. A guardian angel. I bet you're right now up in the heavens looking down at me. Your pretty enough to be a goddess. I hope you help me with my problems, and in return I will always help you in your time of need._

Aiko slowly closed the book. She began to cry. Cry like she never did before.

* * *

"DAMN HER!!" Mao slammed her fist against the wall.

"Mao she doesn't know any better." Hiroto tried to calm her down. "She's just a child. She doesn't even know why were doing this. Maybe if we tell her what we are doing-"

"IT WON'T MATTER!! SHE WON'T LISTEN!" Mao hit the wall so hard, her fist went through. Hiroto just stood there. Frozen. "THE BRAT!! I'LL TEACH HER A LESSON!!" there was silence.

"Mao…" But Hiroto never finished that sentence. Instead, she just listened to Mao laugh silently.

"Alright Aiko," she began, "If you don't want to listen, I'll just have to teach you a lesson you won't forget.

* * *

Aiko walked inside the school early that morning. Too early. Aiko was the only one at the school. It's not that she did this everyday, it's just she didn't want to face her sisters that day. She opened her locker.

She softly began to cry.

_Mao… Hiroto… guys… What do I do, Kazusa?_

"Why are you crying?"

Aiko turned around. It was a girl with short blonde hair. Aiko knew her better then anyone.

"KIRIKA-CHAN!! IT'S YOU!!" Aiko ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Aiko-chan. What's wrong?" she asked.

"My sisters are mad at me… I'm really in trouble with Mao," She cried in her shirt, "I don't know what to do…"

"Why are you in trouble?"

"I don't know," she said.

"It'll be all right. Everything will turn out the way it should be, so don't you worry your little head, alright?" Aiko let go and nodded. "I'm only here to pick up something for a friend, so I got to go."

"Okay," she let go of her, "Thanks, Kirika-chan. I love you a lot. In a fiery non-lesbian passion." Kirika laughed.

"Same here, Aiko-chan." With that, she left.

Aiko turned around and got her books out of her locker. She walked inside her homeroom classroom. "Hey Aiko-chan!" she looked up and saw Micchi. "MICCHI!!" she went over to him and hugged him. Micchi lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. Aiko smiled at him. "What's wrong Aiko-chan? You look like you were crying."

"My sisters got mad at me for staying out late," she said.

"I'm sorry Aiko-chan I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Micchi apologized.

"It's not your fault," she hugged him, "I'm just happy I wasn't punished."

"Aiko-chan, I want to ask you something."

Aiko looked at him, "What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the festival with me." Aiko froze.

"Aiko what's wrong?" people began to walk in.

"Hey, Micchi!" Karin wad walked in with the gang. They saw Aiko frozen. They were silent and watched the scene.

"Aiko, what's wrong?" Micchi began to shake her gently. "Did I say something?"

"I… I… I'm sorry Micchi…" Aiko began. She stared at the floor.

"For what, love?" he raised her head with his finger so she was looking at him. His smile faded. Her eyes were brim-filled with tears.

Aiko moved her head, "I'm can't!" she ran out of the classroom past the gang.

"Aiko-chan!" Micchi ran out of the classroom. He saw her run outside. "Aiko…"

"GO AFTER HER MICCHI/MICHIRU/NISHIKIORI!!" The group said in unison. He turned around and noticed them.

"GUYS!! How long have you been there?"

"Never mind that, GO AFTER HER NISHIKIORI!!" Kazune yelled at him.

"GO MICCHI/MICHIRU!!" They pushed him out. Micchi ran outside and started trying to find her.

"AIKO, LOVE!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" he screamed out.

* * *

"Clotho, are you sure about this," Lachesis asked her.

"Of course. It's the only way she'll know we mean business." Lachesis sighed. She pointed her rod at the boy. "_Fortis geo Carpo!!" _

Micchi stopped dead in his tracks. His feet were stuck in the ground. "What?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Micchi heard.

"Who's there?" he called out. Two girls dressed in formal clothing came up to him.

"I'm Clotho, and this is Lachesis, and we don't like the fact you're trying to stop us."

"What?"

"_It says Antropos is one of the three fates. There are Clotho, Lachesis, and Antropos. Clotho weaves the string of life. Lachesis measures the string of life with her rod, determining the person's life. Antropos cuts the thread, ending the person's life… That's how they're doing the killings."_

"You're the one's who are doing the killings, aren't you?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!! DUN DUN DUN!!**

**FEEL THE HATE!! FEEL IT!! (that's what you said last time) SHUT UP RAVENETTE. **


	8. Chp 7: old man Q

Fate Chp

Fate Chp. 7

"_You're the one's doing the killings aren't you?" _

* * *

**THE VIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT NESSISARILY THE VIEWS OF ME!! (**_**NOT necessarily) **_**SHUT UP RAVENETTE!!**

"My, my, aren't you well informed…" Clotho smirked.

"Let me go!! What have I done to you?" Micchi tried to move his feet, but couldn't.

"The more you struggle, the tighter it gets," Lachesis blankly said.

"Great. Just great…" Micchi moved his foot again. _They're right. It's going to cut off my foot if I continue with this. _"HELP!! SOMEBODY!!"

Clotho sighed, "Shut up." She moved her hand horizontally and Micchi's mouth was closed shut, "Now, I want to ask you a few questions. When I release you, you will not yell, but answer my questions and I'll let you go. What do you know about this ring?" She held up a ring. It was gold, with intricate designs on it. She released him.

_IT'S A TRANSFORMATION RING!! _He thought. Micchi would recognize a ring like that anywhere.

* * *

"HELP SOMEBODY!!" Aiko heard someone yell. Instantly she recognized the voice. It was Micchi.

"What?!" She walked over to him. _Crap!! I'm not supposed to be able to see Clotho ad Lachesis. _"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"My foot is stuck," He tried to move it but it went tighter.

She looked at it. "I can get some water for it."

Lachesis frowned, "It won't work. It only irritates it."

"Let's see…" Aiko looked at it, "It's in there deep…" She began to dig with her hands.

"Clotho smirked, "It won't work."

"Aiko-chan…" He bent down, "You don't have to."

"What do you mean? You'll be late for class."

"Stop it girle… it won't work."

_Why would they do such a thing? _"Close your eyes. It might hurt a bit."

Micchi closed his eyes, "Aiko-chan, did I say something to upset you?" He asked her.

"Answer my question!! What do you know about this ring?"

"I don't know anything…" he said.

"What was that?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing…"

"Alright. Brace yourself." She grabbed his ankle and pulled it.

"OWWWW!!" He felt it get tighter.

"I said tell me!!" Clotho was getting irritated.

"Man what's with this dirt?" Aiko was frustrated.

"Aiko, it's alright." Micchi said.

"NO!! I'm gonna fix it!!" she began digging again.

Clotho was irritated, "Fine. If you won't tell me anything I'll just have to see how much this girl screams."

_What are they thinking?? He can't tell they're here!! _"Ummm… I'm gonna go get the others!!" she ran to the school.

"Let's see…" Aiko turned around. "I can't believe them!!" She tried to find a ring. She found it. "Here we are!!" It was a silver ring with green designs.

"_Verto!!_" She wore a sleeveless but strap metal center. She had white sleeves on her arms that had purple lining and a long purple skirt. She wore a long silver with green jeweled ribbon in her hair but it was down. She had no shoes on.

"So this is Thalia" Thalia smiled. She then remembered. "Micchi!! Oh no!!" she went over to the scene.

"I told you I don't know anything about the ring!!" Micchi pleaded.

"Then how can you see me?" Clotho asked.

"I don't know!!" He said. "Now let me go!!"

"Tell me!!" The hole got tighter, "Or else you'll never be able to stand again."

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Very well then, you leave me no choice. Lachesis!!"

"CLOTHO!! LACHESIS!!" They turned.

"What? Thalia!!" they stared at her.

"What do you think you are doing? Manipulating the power of the gods like this! I will not have it!! What do you want with him anyway?"

Clotho smirked, "You have no business here Thalia. You don't even have the authority to tell us what to do."

Tahlia frowned, "Stop this. Now."

"Why should we? He can see us. Doesn't that bother you at all?" Lachesis said.

"I don't care. He obviously doesn't know anything about the rings, so we can't hold anything against him." She went over to him. "I'm very sorry for any trouble they've caused you."

"S-sure…" Micchi replied. Suddenly Tahlia was hit. It was a ray of light.

"MICCHI!!" a girl with pig tails ran up to him. She was dressed in a weird outfit. She was wearing a pink bow on her back.

"It's her!! She's one of the Goddesses!!" Cloptho called. "Look, Thalia! This was necessary. He does no something about the rings!" Lachesis pointed her rod at Micchi.

"Nnnn…" Thalia got up. She saw Lachesis point her rod at her.

"NO!!"

"_vulnero fulsi!!" _

"AHHH!!"

Thalia was on top of Micchi. She was bleeding, and badly.

"Thalia are you nuts?" Clotho was mad.

"Thalia!" Hiroto went over to her.

"NO!!" Thalia pushed her back. "Stay away from me!!"

"Why did you?" Micchi stared at his savoir.

"Step aside Thalia!!" Clotho ordered.

The mystery goddess got a clock out.

"No!! I won't let you hurt him!! No!! Not him!!" Thalia screamed at them.

The goddess turned to face her.

Up came two gods, who went to her side.

"I said step aside!!"

"NO!! I won't let you hurt him!" She turned to Clotho and Lachesis. She was crying. "Why would you do this?!"

"Because you wouldn't listen Antropos!!" Everyone was silent.

"I don't want to do this anymore!! I don't even know why we're doing this!"

"Antropos?" The blonde haired god ran up to her.

"You were the one that hurt Karin!!" Thalia froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"I'm sorry!!" She got on her knees. She bent down.

"Thalia!! Stop bowing!!" Clotho was angry.

"I'm apologizing to them." Clotho just then got a great idea.

"There's no need. They'll never forgive you." Thalia froze.

"I know. But I still have to try."

"WHY WOULD YOU HURT KARIN!!" He yell.

"I had no choice Sempai!! I did it because I didn't know there was any alternaive!"

"There's always a choice…" Thalia turned around. It was Micchi.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"They will never forgive you. Tell me there names and we can help you."

"You'll just kill them then!! Why are we doing this anyway?"

"You don't need to know why." Clotho stated.

"Why?"

"What are you planning?" The black haired god and the goddess got in front of the blonde god.

"I would be more worried about old man Q than what were doing."

The blonde god looked at them. "WHAT ABOUT OLD MAN Q!!"

Clotho smirked, "That's for us to know and for you to find out."

"You didn't really do it did you?" Thalia got up and faced them.

"We weren't the ones who ended his life, were we, Lachesis?"

Lachesis looked at Clotho, "No we weren't, Clotho."

Thalia stood still. Lachesis and Clotho disappeared.

"Q…" the blonde god stood still.

"Kazune-kun…" The blonde goddess put her hand on his shoulder.

"It really is you guys, isn't it?" Antropos said.

"YOU KILLED Q!!" Kazune screamed. The goddess and the other god had to hold him back.

She turned around, "NO!! I.. I didn't mean.."

"YOU KILLED HIM!! MURDERER!!"

She froze. "I didn't kill him." She picked up the gold ring. She put it on her finger and took off Thalia's ring. She transformed into Antropos. "I did."

"Why did you hurt me?" Karin asked.

"There wasn't any choice in the matter. At least, I didn't think there was." She lowered her head.

"There is always a choice." Micchi said. Antropos walked over to him. She bent down.

"Don't hurt him!!

"_signum solvo!" _Micchi took out his foot. "I'm so sorry, but I can't. I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do." Micchi said. She stood up.

"I don't they're the only ones I can turn to. They're my sisters. I don't have parents. They're my whole world. If they go down, so do I. I won't tell them your names though. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. That's my only choice. But please, don't try to stop us." She disappeared. She wasn't going to school that day for sure.

"Why did she try to save me? She was not on our side at all." Micchi was confused.

"I think I know who it is." Kazune was thinking.

"Who?" Jin asked.

"I rather not say until I'm sure." They went out of their transformations. Kazune started walking.

"Where are you going Kazune-kun?" Karin asked.

"Get Himeka. We're not going to school today."

"Right." They got Himeka and left to Kazune's house.

* * *

They opened the door to the Kujyou residence.

"Q-san!" Karin called.

"Q-chan?" Himeka asked.

"Q!!" They all called. They were searching the house.

"OLD MAN Q!!" Kazune yelled. They weren't hearing anything.

"Q-CHAN!!" They heard Himeka scream. They all followed her voice.

There was Q. He was on the ground. Dead. Himeka was crying on his stomach.

"DAMN IT!!" Kazune screamed.

* * *

**YOU SHOULD NAME HIM QUILLISH WAMMY!! (no, Ravenette. Just because he's the equivalent of Watari doesn't mean he is) AWW COME ON!! (no) WE DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE EITHER.**


	9. Chp 8: Funeral

Chp. 8

**HEY EVERYONE!! ARE YOU HAVIN' FUN? I LOVE YOU ALL!! THE VIEWS AREN'T MINE (#Coughs# Liar #coughs#) YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME RAVENETTE AND YOU'RE OUT OF THE FIC!! SHE DIDN'T WRITE THIS, I DID. I JUST PUT HER IN CAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER. IF YOU LIKE DEATH NOTE, YOU'LL LIKE HER STUFF, SO CHECK IT OUT!!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! (Of course you are) SHUT UP! I WANTED TO MAKE IT GOOD!! PLUS, I WANTED TO FINISH MY TRIPLE SHOT SO, YEAH BABY!! (You're crazy) AND YOU'RE A SERIAL KILLER, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME POINTING FINGERS!!**

* * *

"Why did you do that!!" Aiko screamed at her sisters. She was so disgusted at them. They tried to hurt Micchi. Plus, they killed Kazune's friend.

"He's one of them, we had to make sure." Mao said calmly.

"No! Just because he can see us doesn't mean anything." She began to look down.

Hiroto sighed, "Listen. We care about you, and we don't want your heart getting hurt by those people." She walked over to her. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'll help you clean that wound up." She grabbed Aiko hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Does it hurt?" Hiroto asked. She began to take off her shirt. She saw the deep wound on her back. She began to take out the peroxide. She poured it on her back.

Aiko didn't say anything. She didn't even flinch when it started to burn. Her eyes seemed lifeless. She loved her friends, and she hurt them. Badly. She got them into this mess. _I don't want to fight them. I don't… Want… I love them. I don't want them to be hurt. I don't even know what I'm fighting for now. No.. I never did. They never told me._

"Look… I don't know all the details yet either. All I know is that we need to do this because they are all corrupted men who need to die. I know this for sure. All they are doing is ruining this world even more. I hate them. We need to do this so we can make the world our ideal world. So we can live in peace."

_I'm being used… What will happen to me?_

"I'm sorry Aiko. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She began to wrap the bandages around her wound on her back.

"I'll free your schedule and you can just relax for the week, school and all. It will be fun." She looked over to her and smiled, "Hey, how about we have our own girls night out Saturday? We can go to the movies, or we can go to," Hiroto shuddered, "The… mall.." she sighed. "But anything you want." She smiled. She looked at her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Aiko just nodded. "Yes…" But inside she was dying.

"Good. You're talking now. Get some rest." Hiroto said and left. Aiko sighed and went into her room.

There she cried for hours, until she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"It says here that Thalia is one of the three Charites, or three graces. The three Charites were the three happy goddesses of beauty," Kazune read to the others. "The two other Charites are Aglaia: Splendor, and Euphrosyne: Mirth. Thalia is Good cheer. They were the daughters of Zeus and Eurynome. Originally (as in pre-classical mythology), they were goddesses of fertility and nature and were much more closely associated with the underworld and the Eleusinian mysteries. That's about it." There was silence.

"We will find a good day to host the funeral. It will only be close friends there though." Kazune said. Himeka was crying on Jin's shoulder. Karin was leaning on Kazune's and Micchi leaned against the wall. Everyone was sad.

"Let's try to find out who they are as soon as possible." Kazune said quietly. He seemed to be the strongest in this manner, but he was the worst.

"We just have to get through this." Kazune said.

"Who do you think is doing this?" Micchi asked.

"I don't want to say unless I know I'm right though." He said.

"Why?" Jin asked.

"Because I don't want to be right." He answered.

"Why?" Karin asked.

"Because we only have one clue, and that's not enough to guess anything."

"What's the clue?" Micchi asked.

"It's someone that respects me, and likes Micchi. That we know for sure."

"Yeah…" Micchi agreed.

* * *

Aiko woke up the next morning. She walked outside and went to the mail box. She opened it and got the letters. She saw one addressed to her. She opened it.

_Dear Aiko Midori,_

_You are welcomed to come to a funeral for a loved one of Kazune Kujyou and Himeka Kujyou. It is a private event, and only close friends will be there. Please come and respect a fallen loved one with us._

_Please come to the Aoyama cemetery on Thursday, March 14 at 10:00 a.m. Thank you. _

_Kazune and Himeka Kujyou_

Aiko stared at the letter. "Should I go? I don't know if I should." She walked inside the house.

"What have you got there?" Hiroto asked.

"A letter." Aiko said.

"What kind of letter?" She asked.

"An invitation."

"For what?"

"A funeral."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Aiko." Hiroto said.

"Don't be. You were only doing our job." Aiko went upstairs. She knocked on a door.

"Yes?" called Mao's voice.

"I'm going out today, Okay?" Aiko said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"A funeral." The door between them opened.

"Do you really have the gall to show up?" Mao laughed.

"It will look suspicious if I don't show up. More of a reason to go." Aiko turned around to leave, but Mao grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt us."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aiko jerked her wrist out of the grab. She went to her bedroom. She walked upstairs and opened her bedroom door. She walked inside and opened her closet. She saw black dress that she had bought with Micchi. It was longed sleeved, but short. She took it off the hanger and set it on her bed. She put on some black nylons and the dress. She wore leather black Mary-Jane shoes. She put her hair in a bun and a black clip. Her front bangs showed. Her gold amber eyes were dull, and had no life.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, and it didn't look a thing like how she felt. She walked out, said goodbye to her sisters, and left.

* * *

Aiko walked in front of the group. She noticed Himeka and Kazune. She walked over to them, "Hey guys." She Hugged Himeka. "You alright?"

Himeka cried softly. "Ai…Aiko-chan. He's dead." She managed to say.

"Was he a friend of yours?" She asked Kazune. He nodded "Q was our butler. He raised us."

"I see. I'm so sorry for your loss." Aiko hugged Himeka. Karin leaned on Kazune's shoulder. "You never met him, did you Aiko-chan?" Karin asked.

"No. Did everyone else meet him?"

"I think so." Micchi started to count with his fingers. "Yuuki-san, Miyon-chan, Jin-san… I did."

"He must have been a good person." Aiko said.

"He still is." Kazune said in monotone.

"Of course." Aiko said.

Yuuki was there with Miyon, "How did it happen?" He asked.

"The same way the others did." Kazune answered.

"What is going on?" Miyon asked.

"If I knew I would have stopped this immediately." Kazune said.

"Aiko-chan, can I talk to you?" Micchi touched her back with his hand.

Aiko felt a sudden pain in her back. It felt like it was on fire. She winced. "Sure Micchi."_ It must be from the attack. Damn, Hiroto can pack a punch. _

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with your back?" He asked.

She turned around quickly. She began shake her hands back and forth "No! I have back problems and I slept wrong! I'm fine, really."

"I need to talk to you." He said. Aiko and Micchi walked away from the group. They all turned and hid near them.

"Why didn't you go to school yesterday?" He asked.

"I went home after I ran." She said.

"Did I say something to upset you?" he asked.

"It's just that… I can't go to the festival. I've never been to it." Aiko looked down.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but this year I can't go because I stayed out to late that one day."

"Was it my fault?" He asked.

"No! It was the best day of my life. I never hade so much fun! Plus…" She looked down and blushed. "I really had a lot of fun with you Micchi."

"Screw you sisters."

"What?!" She looked up.

"I want to go to the festival with you. Have some fun." He cupped her cheek. "So what if your sisters don't like it. Break the rules. Live a little."

"I don't want to get them angry again. They are already mad at me enough. I don't know what will happen next." She looked down. He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Augh.." Her shoulder started to hurt. It was where Karin had hit her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kazune noticed it from behind the tree they were hiding.

Aiko pushed Micchi's hand off of her shoulder. "Is your shoulder hurting?" Micchi asked.

She grabbed her shoulder, "I dislocated it the other day. It's nothing." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure? Can I see it?" He asked.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"You're acting really weird." He stated.

"We're at a funeral." She said.

"You've been acting weird beforehand."

"Really? I don't think I am," She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, Micchi. I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired…"

"Kazusa-chan!!" Himeka saw her.

Aiko turned around.

It was her goddess. The one who had always shown up when she was in trouble. The one who wore the traditional clothing, who was always so nice and caring. Who gave her advice.

Kazusa noticed Aiko.

"Aiko-chan, you're here too?" She said.

"You know Aiko, Kazusa?" Kazune came up.

"I got her autograph once." She smiled. They sweat dropped.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm Kazune-chan's sister." Aiko froze.

"S-Sister?" she asked. She looked over to Kazune. He nodded.

"Wow… I didn't know that." She turned to Kazusa.

"It's true. I'm his little sister."

"Wow… Just… wow." Aiko quickly snapped out of it, "I'm so sorry for your guy's loss."

"Don't be. It's alright." Kazune said. Karin walked over to Aiko, "Aiko-chan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She and Karin walked away from the group. "What is it?"

"I needed your opinion." She looked down.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well…" She started. "I need fashion help."

"At a funeral?" Aiko lifted her eyebrow.

"No! It's just that… well… I'm going to go to the festival with Kazune-kun and.. well…"

Aiko smiled, "I'll come over to your house and we can figure something out."

She looked up, "I'll have to tell Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan then." She turned around to leave. Aiko grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What is it?" She turned around.

"Why do you have to ask them?" She asked.

"Well… I… sorta live with them…"

Aiko was frozen, "Why?" She asked.

"Well, I met them in my hometown and I got into Sakurakoaka. I didn't have anywhere to stay so they let me stay with them. So… well… Yeah," She smiled.

"Okay." She all sat down and the sermon began.

During the ceremony Himeka was leaning on Jin and crying all the while. Karin and Kazune sat next to each other and said nothing. Miyon and Yuuki were sitting next to Himeka on one side, and Miyon put her head on Yuuki's shoulder. Aiko and Micchi were sitting next to Kazune, and they said nothing to each other as well. When Aiko put her hand on Micchi's, Micchi looked at her and smiled. They were officially a couple in their friends eyes,

but no one could see.

No one could hear.

No one could touch.

No one could breathe.

Not even time could go on, for it seemed when the sermon ended, so did time itself.

Nobody imagined this would happen.

And Aiko sure didn't know it would feel like this.

And she still didn't.

She doesn't know how it is to lose a loved one.

Not yet.

Hopefully not for a long time.

But some aren't as lucky.

Like Aiko's mother and father.

* * *

**The next Chapter will be the story of Aiko, Hiroto, and Mao's Chilhood. As well as their parents, so don't get too excited. (HEY!! THAT'S NO WAY TO GET THEM PUMPED UP!!) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, bye peoples, and wait for my sister to post it, which will be long. She's lazy. (I AM NOT!!) AND CRAZY!! (THAT RHYMES!! Whait… HEY!! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!!) hehe… **


	10. Chp 9: Hirao Midori

But some aren't as lucky

**Hey guys, It's me Ravenette. (AND ME LOVELYLOONYLUNALOVEGOOD!!) Well, Here it is. Now I have to go calm down my hyperactive younger sister or I'll be killed in my sleep. (I GOT THE KNIFE!!) Well, these aren't views of loony. Bye.**

**--**

_But some aren't as lucky._

_Like Aiko's mother and father. _

--

Chapter 9.

--

None of the Midori children new their father.

They just knew he was friends to some people in England, so he left.

They were raised by a single mother, Eka Suzuki. Nobody knew what she really worked at, but she made enough money to at least by a house and to take care of her three children.

She died when Mao was seven, right in front of her.

Mao told Hiroto and Aiko how she died.

Mao was the only one who had the right to tell them.

They had the money left over from their mothers work, as well as a monthly check from an anonymous.

They were scattered notes from all over England.

That was the real mystery.

The only thing they new about their father were from family photos.

They thought they must have been from their father, so they sent letters to the address.

No answer.

The thing is, their father never even knew of Aiko's existence.

He left the day before Eka found out she was pregnant.

The only thing known about the father to the three siblings was his name, Hirao.

Though Hiroto and Aiko didn't know, Mao's earliest memory was of her father.

It was the day he left.

She vividly remembered her mother begging him not to go, and he said he had to; that his friend needed his help on a scientific discovery of theirs. It was supposed to be an honor to help them.

She remembered her mother's face.

It was the saddest she had ever seen.

Mao wondered why her mom was crying over her dad.

She still doesn't understand.

He left out the door at 3:43 a.m.

He didn't even look back.

His last words before he left were, 'I need this opportunity more than anything else; including this life.'

Her mother was crying hard on the couch.

Mao didn't think that was the way to go about things.

She thought the man should have stayed with his children.

But any man would have taken that opportunity.

Then why were we so imperfect?

Why did we live if we didn't even live for our loved ones?

Why didn't we stay and take care of them?

Why was there any reason for us to live at all if we abandon the very thing we live for?

Mao asked herself that.

When Hiroto woke up, and Mao came out, she pretended like it didn't even happen; like it was all a dream.

When Mao asked her where her dad left, she said he had to go somewhere; it meant he would probably never come back.

Mao put two and two together.

On the day Eka died, Mao was seven, Hiroto was turning 7 in two days, and Mao was six.

Mao was born on January 28.

Hiroto was born on November 20, and Aiko September 24.

Eka was getting money from the bank with Mao to pay for Hiroto's Birthday party.

The moment they walked Eka had a gun pointed to her.

She was taken hostage.

It was a bank robbery.

Mao had run up to the guy and bit him hard on the hand, drawing blood.

He had aimed the gun at Mao's head.

Mao had realized it then.

The reason why people through away their lives was because there was no real reason to exist.

The reason why we didn't live for our loved ones was because we didn't want to.

We want to die for them.

Eka had moved the gun away from her head, and pushed her to the ground.

The man pulled the trigger.

Blood spilt from Eka like an endless flowing river.

The blood was all over Mao white, new dress.

It stained her hair, her skin, and her mind.

For when she saw here mother fall on her, she didn't weep one tear.

She smiled and grinned.

If we wanted to die for our loved ones then that was our only reason to live.

To die.

Her mother was destined to die for her, and Mao was destined not to care.

Because Mao didn't.

She never wept one tear for anything in her life.

Including her mother.

Including her sisters.

Including her father.

Including the Karasumas, her father's friends.

Including Kirio, the person she was expected to marry.

The man's child who took away her father.

The child she was Betrothed to from a young age.

She didn't wept for his sisters either.

Not one of them.

The reason they have these rings is because of Kirio.

He gave them to Hiroto.

They were in an envelope.

It had seven rings in them.

One white, one blue, one gold, a silver ring with green designs, a brown ring with gold designs, a red ring with white designs, and a ring with a weird stone in the center.

It was a blue stone that turned gold in different lighting.

In the envelope was a note

_Dear Hiroto,_

_These are for you and your sisters. The blue stone is for Aiko, please give it to her. You will know who gets the other rings when the time is right._

_**Kirihiko Karasuma.**_

Hiroto asked Kirio why they were given the rings.

He said it was their father's fair share.

Then she asked why Aiko got an extra ring.

He said his father made it for her because her father never got to see Aiko.

Hiroto felt left out. That she wasn't really important.

She walked home with Kirio.

She slowly cried.

She wanted to kill her father because she didn't feel like she was good enough.

She thought she was reason he left.

Kirio hugged her.

He said soft words to her, easing, nice, loving words.

He spoke about how much she was like a sister to him, and that it hurt to see a strong and tough girl like her cry over something so small.

From that day forward she never cried again.

Because he said it hurt him.

She didn't want that.

She wanted him to look at her and smile, not feel pain.

That was three months before they actually started using them.

And one week after Aiko became an idol.

She asked her sisters if she could ask a man for a recording contract.

Instead they told her to become a model because it would be better for her.

She reluctantly agreed.

Aiko was fourteen when she got to be in her first magazine. She started to walk home late that night.

On her way home she bumped into a man and spilled all her things.

He quickly helped her pick them up and he was on his way.

She looked at her things and noticed her wallet was gone.

She quickly ran after the man and tried to stop him.

She didn't notice that she was running in the middle of the street.

She heard a car honk and she turned and faced left.

The car was going 60 miles per hour.

She thought she was going to die. Right there and then.

She was roughly pushed to the side and fell on the street. Her close were torn by the speed she was pushed.

She got up and was shocked by the scene.

It was the man who had stolen her wallet.

The man in the car was drunk and continued to drive.

She went over to the dead man who had saved her life.

He was holding her now blood stained I. D.

His eyes were wide open. The man had black hair and gold amber eyes.

They were golden, as bright as Aiko's eyes.

She froze.

She slowly reached into his pocket, afraid and shaking because she was scared to know if she was right. She took her wallet from him and opened it.

She took a picture out of her wallet.

It was a picture of her mother and her father.

The corpse lying before her was messed up, but it match a description of an older version of her father.

Hirao Midori was dead, and he died protecting his daughter he didn't know existed until five seconds before his death.

Aiko cried.

She didn't cry because he was her father.

She didn't cry because she never knew him.

She cried because now she knew what death looked like.

And she was afraid.

She knew what Mao saw.

She knew what Hiroto kept bottled in.

But at the same time, she didn't.

She never will.

That is what made them who they are now.

Why Aiko is nice, and caring, who doesn't want to be hurt.

Why Hiroto is tough, and never cries.

Why Mao knows what she knows, and what she thinks.

But the only question that's left is.

Why are they killing?

--

Aiko walked up to the casket to pay her respects. "I'm sorry, Q-san."

She slowly cried.

That was the last thing she wanted to do.

She hurt her goddess.

She hurt Karin.

She hurt her Senpai.

She hurt Himeka.

She hurt Jin.

Yuuki and Miyon.

She hurt Micchi.

But more importantly, she hurt her friends.

She would apologize to them, then she would apologize to Kazusa.

She had made up her mind.

She would never hurt her friends again.

At least she would hurt her _friends_.

--

**IT'S LIKE A CORNY SOAP OPERA!! (Tell me about it.)** **WELL, I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!! LATER!!**


	11. Chp 10: Out with Karin

**WELL, THIS WAS A LONG UPDATE!!!! (You can say that again) WELL, THIS WAS A LONG UPDATE!!! I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP HOPE JUST YET.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

* * *

"Aiko-chan, you're going out with Micchi right?" Aiko looked up.

She was out with Karin. They had already bought Karin's kimono for the festival. It was a beautiful yellow kimono, with a green and gold obi. It really brought out her eyes, and it would be perfect for the big day. She and Kazune would go together, along with Jin and Himeka, and Yuuki and Miyon. They would all go together on a big triple date, now that Jin and Himeka finally came out and spoke up. They liked each other from the moment there eyes met, the way Himeka had put it to Karin, though Karin highly doubted this, because he was always chasing after Karin. She just laughed, though, and asked whatever was she talking about.

Now Karin and she were at a restaurant, eating as much unaju they possibly could; Aiko's treat, of course.

Aiko blushed at the question she had just asked. "Ha! I knew it." Karin seemed happy. "Spill, since when? How long? SPILL!!!" She said a little too loud.

* * *

"_You mustn't develop feelings for them!!" Mao glared._

"_Why not? They're my friends!" Aiko yelled._

"_There our enemies! They have the rings. They are trying to stop us!!"_

"_What are we doing???!!! Why the killing?!!" _

* * *

"SHHH!!! Not so loud Karin-chan!!!" She wore her blonde wig, but it still looked a lot like the normal her, and didn't want anyone to find out it was her.

* * *

"Mao, how long will you be?" Hiroto asked. Her sister turned around before walking into the store.

"I'll be in here for quite some time." She smiled her evil grin. "Look around the city, Hiroto. It's been quite a long time since you've been out on your own, hasn't it?"

"Fine." She sighed and walked into a restaurant. It was her favorite café, and she wanted her cake from here badly. It was the only sweet thing she liked: The cake there. She sat down at a table and waited to be served by a waitress.

"How long, Aiko-chan!!! Spill!!" She turned around at the sound of her sister's name. She stared at the two blondes. One was definitely Aiko. The other…. _Must be one of her "friends"._

"Tell me, how long have you been going out?" the blonde friend asked.

"For… Awhile…" Hiroto smirked. Then she remembered _It must be that Micchi guy_. She frowned. _Mao won't like this. _"So Karin-chan… how long has it been since you've been going out with Kazune-sempai?"

She blushed… "That's…none of your business…" Karin looked down.

"Spill…." She smirked.

"Well… it's kinda been since… a little over two years." She blushed more.

"Really!!! That's really long!" Aiko smiled. "You must really love him…"

"Yeah…!!!" Karin blushed even harder. "Aiko-chan!"

"Karin Hanazono!" Aiko said in the same tone. "I think you and Kazune-sempai are adorable together! You two deserve each other."

"You deserve Micchi…" now it was Aiko's turn to blush. Hiroto looked at her little sister from afar. She frowned. _Oh Aiko…_

"I-well… I really like Micchi…." She stuttered.

"I know! You two look adorable together." Karin smirked. "I couldn't see you with Jin-kun anyway. I can't believe you went out with him!" _oh…Jin…I remember that name…_ Hiroto thought.

"Well, I kinda went out with him just for a week or two… my sisters didn't really like him…"

"Why not? He's nice." Karin said.

"Well, I couldn't see him a lot. And it wasn't really anything. It was just like two friends hanging out. Not anything else. So we decided to keep it as such." Hiroto's eyes widened. _But… I thought Jin was nice… oh yeah… Mao didn't like him…_

"But you really like micchi, huh?" Karin asked.

"I don't know why, but it's like when ever I'm with Micchiru-kun, I feel happy. I love it when he smiles at me, I love it when holds my hand, I love it when he flirts and acts all perverted, but adorable at the same time, I love it when he kiss-" Aiko blushed and looked down.

"You're in love, Aiko-chan!!!" Karin smiled.

"I'm not!!" _Oh Aiko…_

"With Micchiru Nishikiori!!!" Karin smiled.

"I'm not!!" Aiko blushed.

"Are too."

"Okay, I love him. So? You love Kazune Kujyou."

Karin blushed. "Don't say that!!!!"

"It's true. And it's only a matter of time before Himeka falls for Kuga-san…"

"I know!!" Karin said. "They're polar opposites, her And Jin-kun."

Mao stared at her sister. She seemed so… happy. Happier than whenever she's seen her. She's with this girl… Hanazono-san. And she looks just like… the Goddess from before... _oh god no…_ _and not to mention she loves… Micchiru… oh Aiko. You're in love, you have wonderful friends, and they care about you… but…_

_You fell in love with the wrong people._

* * *

**It was sort of short, but chia (WAS LOONY) wants to torture you all.**


End file.
